<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>seeds by onbeinganangel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153760">seeds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/onbeinganangel/pseuds/onbeinganangel'>onbeinganangel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kinkuary 2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, F/F, HPKinkuary2021, Mentions of Alcohol Consumption, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:40:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/onbeinganangel/pseuds/onbeinganangel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t that Ginny had planned for it to happen, but as soon as Pansy Parkinson walked into the Ministry gala, arm in arm with Blaise Zabini, wearing a black pinstripe suit with not as much as a bra under, Ginny knew she was in trouble.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pansy Parkinson/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kinkuary 2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>HP Kinkuary 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>seeds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kinkuary meets Femslash February! What a good month this is turning out to be!</p><p>Quick little note: both Ginny and Pansy are of age in this fic (22/23), but there are a couple of mentions of a past <em>dalliance</em> between them back at Hogwarts when they were underage (17/18), so keep that in mind before you go into this one!</p><p>With thanks to <a href="https://uphorie.tumblr.com">Uphorie</a> who is just making my February 100 times easier by being the most dedicated beta!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t that Ginny had planned for it to happen, but as soon as Pansy Parkinson walked into the Ministry gala, arm in arm with Blaise Zabini, wearing a black pinstripe suit with not as much as a bra under, Ginny knew she was in trouble.</p><p>“You could at least try to be discrete,” Harry says.</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she replies, but she really does need to stop looking at Parkinson’s perfect cupid’s bow — the little sprinkle of highlighter there against the deep purple of her lipstick bringing attention to it — and Parkinson’s incredible arse wrapped in those delicious loose legged trousers. And while she’s at it, she should probably stop looking at Parkinson’s absolutely outstanding tits, accentuated by the long gold pendant hanging from the chain around her neck. She won’t even mention the way Parkinson’s impeccable bob moves as she does, or the way she’s wearing Merlin knows how many rings — ranging from a stack of dainty little bands to the big<em> fuck-off </em>Slytherin class ring so many of her former classmates still wear — that make Ginny want to know how exactly those fingers would feel inside her mouth, or against her skin.</p><p>Harry would later claim he orchestrated it — as if he has it in him to orchestrate anything, ever — but as the evening dies down and Kingsley’s a little too inebriated voice booms across the Ministry atrium, Ginny find herself at the bar, ordering a drink, with none other than Pansy Parkinson next to her, eyes lost somewhere between Ginny’s collarbone and the low neckline of her sparkly pink dress. </p><p>As Ginny reaches into her small clutch for a couple of Galleons, Parkinson slams a handful of gold on the counter and tells the barman she’s paying for them both.</p><p>Ginny watches her avidly as her teeth and tongue slowly pull an olive from its wooden skewer, before Pansy drops it back into her martini glass, and says “for old times’ sake, I suppose.”</p><p>To anyone eavesdropping, that would probably be seen as a Gryffindor-Slytherin bridge — an olive branch, a symbol that people do grow up and become decent. To Ginny, it means that Pansy hasn’t forgotten that time they got a little too drunk on Seamus Finnigan’s homemade firewhiskey and Ginny ended up fingering Pansy in a broom cupboard for the better part of an hour. </p><p>It’s been five years and Ginny can still hear the little gasps and the way Pansy had chanted <em>“fuck, Weasley, Weasley, Weasley, fuck” </em>as she came.</p><p>Ginny thinks she finishes her glass of Sauvignon Blanc at an entirely normal pace, but as she walks past Harry and her brother, Harry does ask her if she’s in a rush to get somewhere with a cheeky rise of his eyebrows, which maybe suggests she is showing a little less cool than she initially wanted to. </p><p>“Just off to… powder my nose,” she says and Harry snorts and turns back to his drink, but she could swear he says “have fun” before she’s reached the next table over. </p><p>She’s pulled into a cubicle as soon as she reaches the seemingly empty bathroom and the next thing she knows is that Pansy Parkinson’s mouth tastes tart and sweet at the same time and it gets better and better the more they kiss. It’s not long until Parkinson is pulling Ginny in by her hips, running her hands down Ginny’s back, grabbing at the globes of Ginny’s arse. Ginny breaks the kiss to reach back and pull at the zipper of her dress when Parkinson says “no. Fuck, keep it on. Do you have any idea how hot you look?” and Ginny is reminded of that time in the broom cupboard, both of them still in their uniforms, skirts hitched up to their waist. </p><p>Pansy wastes no time turning Ginny around and pulling her dress up. Ginny’s hands grab desperately at the shelf above her as soon as she feels Pansy’s breath against what’s, no doubt, a big wet patch on her pants by now.</p><p>Pansy isn’t gentle — Ginny hadn’t imagined she’d be — as she grabs the small piece of fabric between her mouth and where Ginny most wants it and pulls it to the side, carefully.</p><p>It wasn’t that Ginny had planned for it to happen, but, right in that moment,  there’s no denying she’d been wondering how Pansy’s tongue would feel parting her opening and licking into her <em>like that. For five fucking years.</em></p><p>“Fuck, look at you. You’re so wet already,” Pansy says, pulling back, before she starts gently lapping at her pleasure point. Ginny grabs at the shelf so hard she’s afraid it will come off the wall, but she’s grateful for the support when Pansy roughly shoves two fingers into her.</p><p>What was meant to be <em>Parkinson</em> comes out as “Pa— ah!” and Pansy doubles her efforts on Ginny’s swollen clit.</p><p>The realisation of how desperately she’s wanted this and for <em>how long</em> hits her like a freight train as Pansy continues to move two fingers in and out of her. Ginny is sweating, her hand threatening to slip off the shelf and she doesn’t know if it’s the pure desire coursing through her blood, the fact that they could get caught in this rather compromising position by anyone or how fucking talented Pansy Parkinson is with her tongue and fingers, but she feels her legs shake dangerously under her — curse those stupid shoes — in a clear sign of an imminent orgasm.</p><p>It doesn’t happen until Ginny looks back over her own shoulder to see Pansy Parkinson on her knees in her stupid suit that honestly has no right to look that hot, with her whole face buried into Ginny.</p><p>She doesn’t stop, even when Ginny’s pants get harsher, when her moans get louder, when her hand actually slips off the shelf and Ginny bucks back against Pansy’s mouth and fingers. Pansy keeps going until Ginny is practically sobbing as she finally comes.</p><p>“Let’s not wait five years until we do that again,” Pansy says, straightening her suit jacket, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, and Ginny’s knees wobble at the sight of the mess Pansy has made of her purple lipstick.</p><p>She would have never had the nerve earlier in the night but everything is slightly different after you’ve just been eaten out within an inch of your life in the Ministry loos.</p><p>“We— You… do you want to come back to mine?”</p><p>Pansy’s half smirk is more than enough answer, and Ginny is already planning several ways she’s going to make sure Pansy says her name later — <em>Ginny</em> this time, not Weasley.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>for a more hyperactive and extremely chatty version of me, come say hi <a href="https://onbeinganangel.tumblr.com">on tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>